mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Milia Fallyna Jenius
This article is about the character from The Super Dimension Fortress Macross. See Miriya Parina Sterling for the derived character in Robotech. is a fictional character in the Macross Japanese animated science fiction series, voiced by Eri Takeda. The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Cast. Pages 254-257. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Minori Library, Japan. Y2800. 1983, October 10. In the 2006 English adaptation by ADV Films she is voiced by Luci Christian.[http://www25.advfilms.com/titles/macross/ ADV Films Official Macross English Dub Page.]English/Japanese Cast Information. 04-09-09 Macross Milia is an ace Quimeliquola Queadluun-Rau power armor pilot, a female of the giant race of warriors known as the Zentradi (Meltlandi in The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love?). Serving on board an all-female ship in the Lap Lamiz fleet, she joined Commander Britai Kridanik's investigation of the "miclones" of Earth, and their spacecraft, the SDF-1 Macross. After being beaten in a pitched battle against the human pilot Maximilian Jenius, she volunteered for micloning and, reduced to human size, infiltrated the Macross. The Super Dimension Fortress Macross Visual Story: Pine Salad. Pages 34 and 35. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Minori Library, 1983 October 10. Y2800.The Super Dimension Fortress Macross Visual Story: Burst Point. Pages 36 and 37. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Y2800. Minori Library, Japan. 1983, October 10. Rather than espionage, her real aim was to find and kill the man who had humiliated her. At a video game arcade, she again finds herself unbeatable until she is challenged to a duel by Max, an incredibly skilled pilot and the pilot whom Milia had dueled against in real combat. Milia concludes (correctly) that Max must be the ace pilot which she faced in real combat. Max asks Milia out on a date, and Milia accepts although she secretly plots to kill him. Later, when Max meets with her in a park, Milia reveals that she is a Zentradi and tries to kill him with a knife. After a short fight, Max disarms her. Beaten for a third time, she falls to her knees, begins to cry and asks Max to kill her. Yet, despite everything that has occurred, Max puts his finger under her chin and the two look into each other's eyes for a long moment. It is then that Milia has a revelation: that the emotion Max had awoken in her was not hate, but love. The two seem to float towards each other and then passionately kiss. They are then quickly married and Milia puts her life as a Zentradi warrior behind her, choosing instead to live with Max.The Super Dimension Fortress Macross Visual Story: Virgin Road. Page 44. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Y2800. Minori Library, Japan. 1983, October 10. After defecting to the Macross and marrying Max, Milia was allowed to become a member of the UN Spacy in her own right and piloted a red-painted VF-1J Valkyrie Fighter into battle thereafter as her husband's wingmate. However, caring for her own people, she convinced Max and the other pilots to capture, rather than kill, their Zentradi opponents. This deed actually saved the ship during an all out attack by her race to destroy the ship as it, among other events, led to mutiny in the Zentradi forces severe enough for Commander Vrlitwhai to call a cease fire.The Super Dimension Fortress Macross Visual Story: Messenger. Page 45. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Y2800. Minori Library, Japan. 1983, October 10. series. With her green hair and green eyes, Komilia (which means "Little Milia") looks just like her mother.]]After the Zentradi Fleet that nearly destroys the Earth is vanquished, Max and Milia settle down in the new city built around the SDF-1 Macross. In March of 2011, Milia gives birth to a daughter (the first of seven) who is named Komilia Maria Fallyna Jenius. The name Komilia (which means "Little Milia") is chosen because, with her green hair and green eyes, she looks so much like her mother (although it has also been suggested that the "ko" simply refers to the Japanese kanji character "child" that is often used on the end of Japanese female personal names - a suggestion which is supported by the title of the episode 30: Viva Maria, as opposed to Viva Komilia) Komilia proves how related the Humans and Zentradi are as she is the "first stellar interracial child". She proves to be an unabashed baby who is tough enough to handle Milia's often inexperienced handling. Komilia is also very playful with Max's long hair, and pulls on it while giggling. The birth of her first child was another profoundly moving event for Milia when the artificially gestated woman realized that she created life inside her own body. It takes time for Milia to learn about motherhood - when Misa Hayase asks if she could hold Komilia, Milia initially refuses and tells Misa "If you want to hold a baby, why not make one of your own? I made this one." When Milia does agree, she throws Komilia to Misa, who barely manages to catch the baby in time. Komilia proves adorable to Misa Hayase and Claudia LaSalle, who are amazed that she doesn't appear to be shy at all, and envy Milia for having such a beautiful little girl. Misa is overjoyed when she gets the opportunity to hold Komilia while she and Claudia admire her, argue who should hold her, and make her laugh. Later, Komilia can be seen peacefully asleep in her mother's arms. Milia, despite her past as a ruthless Zentradi warrior, embraces her role as a mother and feels as much love for Komilia as any human mother could feel towards her child. Komilia, along with her parents, plays an important role in the U.N.' capture of a factory satellite in November 2011. After blasting into the enemy command ship in their fighters, Max and Milia face the hostile Zentradi and Milia reaches into her fighter and lifts baby Komilia (in a tiny pink and white spacesuit) into view, causing the enemy Zentradi who have never seen a baby before to recoil in shock and fear. Komilia coos as she brings her hands to the faceshield of her helmet in an effort to rub her eyes, promoting the Zentradi to shout "It moves!" Milia, smiling, states "This is called a baby. Her name is Komilia Maria Fallyna Jenius. She'll gradually grow bigger until she's the same size as us. She was created by the two of us," as she motions towards Max. Milia then raises Komilia high over her head, proudly proclaiming her birth to be a symbol of protoculture. The hostile Zentradi now filled with terror, abandon their posts, which causes disorder and allows the U.N. forces and the allied Zentradi to destroy the enemy fleet and seize the factory.The Super Dimension Fortress Macross Visual Story: Viva Maria. Page 73. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Y2800. Minori Library, Japan. 1983, October 10. Children In the original Macross series, Milia is a very prolific mother, and she and Max together have seven natural daughters and adopt a Meltrandi girl over a period of twenty years from 2011 to 2031. The oldest is Komilia Maria Fallyna Jenius, who is the only one seen in the original series. The youngest is Mylene Flare, who becomes a major character in Macross 7. Emilia Jenius is seen briefly in Macross 7 the Movie: The Galaxy's Calling Me!. Milia's second pregnancy was seemingly very difficult and nearly killed her, which is apparently why the name Miracle was chosen for her second daughter. Macross Do You Remember Love? Just as in the original Super Dimension Fortress Macross, Milia is depicted as an ace pilot. Milia is first seen when the Meltrandi breached Vrlitwhai Kridanik's Nupetiet-Vergnitzs. As she entered the ship, Milia starts killing every Zentran she sees, and after executing her task, flees with gusto. Milia's subsequent appearance in the movie is during the battle between the Macross fleet and the Meltrandi. In this battle, Milia entered into Lap Lamiz's ship with a tailing Maximilian Jenius behind her. She was shot down within the ship. Upon breaching the Queadluun-Rau armor, Max is enamored by Milia (as she is with him) and expresses his awe of the Meltran pilot. Milia and Max are finally seen battling together against Boddole Zer and his fleet, Max having been enlarged to Zentradi size. Macross 7 In Macross 7 Milia sports a new short hairdo rather than her original long hair in Macross. Like Max, she doesn't seem to have aged. However, she is sensitive whenever people, especially Basara Nekki refer to her age. Milia is elected overwhelmingly as the mayor of City 7, the largest and main ship of the Macross 7 colonization fleet. She is accompanied by Mylene, her daughter, who lives separately. Max is also present as commander of the Macross 7 fleet, although the couple are now separated. It is also implied that she still may have feelings for her estranged husband. As City 7's Mayor, Milia is determined not only to maintain law and order among her citizens, but to marry off the rebellious Mylene as well. In the series, Milia still possesses her red VF-1J Valkyrie, and like Max, she can still fly a Valkyrie exceptionally and as passionately as she did in the original Super Dimension Fortress Macross. Milia clearly shows signs of affection towards her antique red VF-1J when it was destroyed by Sivil while being piloted by Gamlin Kizaki. Later in the series, Milia, while serving as City 7's mayor, would from time-to-time pilot her Valkyrie - first piloting her VF-1J and gradually moving on to more advanced Valkyries, the VF-17D Nightmare and VF-22S Sturmvogel II respectively, all of which are colored deep red - to assist the battle of the Macross 7 fleet against the Protodeviln and their Varauta Army. In the final episode of Macross 7, Milia and Max fought side-by-side in their own custom colored VF-22 Sturmvogel variable fighters against Lord Geperunitch. The Jenius Family As previously stated Max and Milia have eight daughters (seven biological, one adopted). The names of the 8 children, and their birth dates, are: * Komilia Maria Fallyna Jenius - 2011 (first born human/zentran child) * Miracle Jenius - 2017 * Muse Jenius - 2022 * Therese Jenius - 2022 * Emilia Jenius - 2024 * Miranda Jenius - 2026 * Mylene Flare Jenius - 2031 (youngest daughter) * Moaramia Fallyna Jenius (adopted daughter)[http://macross.anime.net//production/software/index.html Sega Dreamcast GD-ROM Videogame Macross M3. Instruction Booklet. Shoeisha Inc., Japan. T-21502M. Y6800. 02-22-2001] Legacy * In the sequel series Macross Frontier there is a Meltlan pilot called Klan Klang who dons a red Queadluun-Rea power armor (that looks very similar to Milia's own Queadluun-Rau) as the captain of the S.M.S Pixie Squadron. She has blue hair and like Milia, seems to be in love with a human pilot, Mikhail Blanc, who resembles Max.The FOOL's Progress, DECULTURE!!. Anime Blog. 08-01-2008 However, their relationship is a rocky one, and made difficult as Klan's adult body would revert to a child-like physical appearance upon micronization. * Klan's red Queadluun-Rea is an obvious reference to Milia's red Queadluun-Rau, which appeared in The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? movie. References External links *Official Macross website *Milia Fallyna Jenius at the *Macross Compendium Jenius, Milia Fallyna Category:Fictional aviators Jenius, Milia Fallyna Category:Fictional extraterrestrial characters it:Myria Parino ja:ミリア・ファリーナ sr:Мирија Парино Стерлинг